Rumus
by Colonel29
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya, cinta kembali kepada filosofi dasar yang menyakitkan./ "Aku ingin Maehara-kun menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."/ Ternyata Karma benar… aku terlambat… /[MaeIso/Oneshot]/ #HappyReading!


_Ketika matahari berhimpit dengan horizon,_

_menandakan hari telah lewat._

_Ketika kulit bercumbu dengan angin semilir,_

_terdengar nyanyian merdu yang tak terdengar._

_Oleh kita._

_Dan disini,_

_Aku bercumbu dengan kehampaan._

**RUMUS**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : MaeIso, slight AsaIso**

**Setting : High school AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC, hurt garing, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

_Kita bagaikan abjad A dan Z. Walaupun tampak dekat, sebenarnya kita sangatlah jauh._

.

Hiroto berjalan, menyusuri jalan yang mulai redup. Lampu penerang hanyalah penuntun, sementara pencakar langit memantulkan sinarnya. Bulan menyapa malu, dibalik gemawan yang gelap. Sesekali Hiroto mengeluarkan napasnya dari mulut, menciptakan uap putih yang melayang sepi.

Kepalanya mendongak, memandang kelamnya malam. Pandangannya menanar, menembus cakrawala jauh. Ia merasakan dadanya bolong, hampa tanpa isi. Ia bisa merasakan angin berhembus menembus lubang di dadanya.

_Dingin._

Tak ayal memori yang berusaha ia kubur perlahan terangkat. Malam, kelam. Identik dengan hitam. Bila mengingat hitam, Hiroto mengingatnya. Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, maka lubang dada Hiroto akan semakin menganga lebar.

_Dasar, andai aku bisa mengubur ingatan ini._

.

* * *

_Pada awalnya, kita bagaikan sepasang garis di atas kertas._

* * *

Hiroto pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat menjejaki bangku SMA. Mereka sekelas, mereka berjalan melalui dua sisi lorong yang berbeda.

Saat mereka hendak menggeser pintu, tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

_Saat itu, dunia seakan berhenti._

Keping matanya bertabrakan dengan keping emas jernih itu.

Mata itu membulat. Menambah keindahannya, seperti kelereng emas.

"Ah, kau saja." Pintanya halus, agak beringsut menjauh. Hiroto menggeleng kelewat antusias.

"Tidak, silakan." Dengan gestur _gentle_ ia mempersilahkan pemuda itu menggesernya. Bisa Hiroto lihat ia tersipu.

Ia terkekeh, tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih."

Dan Hiroto tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Maehara Hiroto."

"Isogai Yuuma. Salam kenal."

.

* * *

_Kini hidupku tidak hanya ada 'aku' . Karena sekarang, ada 'aku' dan 'kamu' ._

* * *

Mereka cepat akrab, dan menjadi sahabat karib. Kemanapun ada Yuuma, Hiroto ada, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka juga saling melengkapi, sebagaimana Yuuma yang tenang dan pendiam, selalu menenangkan Hiroto yang emosional dan cerewet.

Mereka saling melengkapi seperti kepingan _puzzle_. Yang Hiroto tidak bisa, akan Yuuma bantu. Ketika Yuuma butuh penghiburan seorang teman, Hiroto akan disana dan menjadi pendengar yang sabar.

Mereka adalah cerminan sahabat yang selalu didambakan semua orang, dan selalu tertulis dalam filosofi orang banyak.

_Tapi… rasanya… lain._

Hingga Hiroto menyadari bahwa pandangannya terhadap Yuuma bukanlah lagi teman, seperti Yuuma memandangnya.

.

.

* * *

"Tenanglah, Maehara. Itu wajar bagi setiap orang."

"Kau pasti bisa, Maehara-kun."

Hiroto menghela napas. Bagi Karma dan Nagisa ini adalah soalan mudah, tapi pada kenyataannya sulit diterapkan. Perasaan yang membuncah ini terlalu aneh. Hiroto tidak bisa tidak membiarkannya.

Dan kini, kebahagiaannya berlebihan akan Yuuma. Ketika Yuuma absen atau Hiroto belum melihat batang hidung Yuuma, rindu akan menusuknya berlebihan. Hiroto semakin emosional, dan diam-diam protektif pada Yuuma. Jika Yuuma sedang bersama yang lain, bahkan hanya sekedar konversasi biasa, Hiroto akan menanggapi secara berlebihan. Membuat Yuuma selalu menautkan alis.

Tapi kemudian Yuuma akan mengeluarkan tawa hangatnya dan tersenyum lembut, menyiram api cemburu Hiroto hingga padam.

"Aku mengerti, Maehara-kun. Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu."

Tapi setiap kali kalimat itu keluar, jantung Hiroto akan serasa diremas kuat.

_Aku khawatir._

_Aku takut kehilanganmu._

* * *

_Tapi kemudian 'aku' dan 'kamu' terpisah oleh 'dia' ._

* * *

Memasuki tahun kedua, Hiroto dan Yuuma sekelas kembali. Tapi atensi kelas sedikit tertuju pada sosok—yang menurut Hiroto—baru dan asing.

Sempurna. Itu yang banyak orang katakan tentangnya. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, juga memegang peranan menjadi ketua kelas. Sosoknya karismatik, matanya yang menatap tajam menyiratkan keyakinan dan ketegasan. Ia juga cerdas, baik dalam akademik maupun non-akademik. Banyak wanita ingin menggaetnya, mengingat sang ketua OSIS masih menyandang status _single_.

Yang membuat Hiroto melirik sinis padanya adalah, ia _terlalu _dekat dengan Yuuma, dalam hal ini hubungan antara ketua-wakil kelas. Waktunya bertemu dengan Yuuma sedikit terganggu.

"Maaf, Maehara-kun. Asano-kun memintaku untuk mengoreksi catatan kas kelas bulan ini."

Maaf lagi. Maehara memutar bola matanya.

Ini hanya perasaannya, atau Asano mencoba menjauhkannya dari Yuuma? Asano Gakushuu itu memang memiliki tingkat kelicikan yang tinggi (terbukti dari banyaknya ia memenangkan hati banyak orang). Hiroto tidak menyukainya, namun tak kuasa melawan.

Mendapat jawaban anomali Hiroto, Yuuma mendekat, "Apa Maehara-kun marah?" Tanyanya, tersirat kekhawatiran.

Hiroto tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau cepat menemui Asano," Jeda, "Aku… pulang dulu."

"Un! Hati-hati, Maehara-kun."

Maehara Hiroto adalah orang yang bodoh dan masokis.

.

* * *

_Seperti fisika, kita ini seperti dua muatan positif. Semakin besar muatan cintaku padamu, semakin besar pula gaya tolakmu terhadapnya._

* * *

Hiroto pengecut. Dan Asano semakin gencar mendekati Yuuma.

Ia selalu mengurungkan niat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yuuma. Pada akhirnya, Hiroto mengatupkan mulut ketika menghadapi pemuda itu.

Sebaliknya, Asano mulai menunjukkan gerakan pendekatan terhadap Yuuma. Ia lebih sering merangkul pundak Yuuma, atau gerakan-gerakan halus lainnya yang membuat Hiroto gondok sendiri melihatnya.

Tapi Hiroto hanya bisa mengulur waktu. Terus, seiring kalender yang terobek mengganti hari. Terus, seiring musim yang terus berganti. Hingga Desember menyapa, Hiroto belum mengutarakannya.

"Kalau kau mengulur seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan heran kalau besok Isogai akan berpacaran dengan Asano."

Karma itu jujur. Dan kejujurannya terbukti menohok Hiroto. Si rambut merah benar, kalau ia terus menerus bungkam, Yuuma keburu diambil si-keparat-Asano. Tapi hatinya belum siap, apalagi untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Desember berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

* * *

_Hiroto—antara bodoh atau pengecut,_

_Yuuma—antara polos atau tidak peka,_

_Mereka terus berjalan dalam laluan _ticker timer_ yang konstan,_

_Tanpa menyadari perasaan satu terhadap yang lain sudah berbeda._

_Salju meleleh, tunas bermunculan. Musim telah berganti._

Ticker timer _masih konstan,_

* * *

Pada akhir cerita ini, Hiroto tetap menjadi seorang yang payah.

Payah dalam belajar, payah dalam merayu,

Dan juga,

Payah dalam memenangkan hati.

.

"Apa… kau bilang…?"

Hiroto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya beku. Dingin, seperti salju masih jatuh ke liang Bumi. Inilah mengapa ia benci kenyataan, dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Yuuma mengeratkan syalnya, wajahnya memerah senang, senyum terulas, "Iya, Maehara-kun. Aku dan Asano-kun sudah jadian."

Hiroto tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Aku ingin Maehara-kun menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

_Benarkah? Kukira ini kabar bahagia…_

Kelopak sakura berguguran, seakan mengantarkan gugurnya hati dan seluruh keberanian Hiroto. Angin hanya menepuk pundaknya, namun tak terasa.

_Ternyata Karma benar… aku terlambat…_

"Maehara-kun?"

Tersadar, lalu gelengan pelan, "Ah, ya. Selamat, Isogai. Aku turut senang, " Jeda, lalu ia menelan ludah, "…semoga kau bahagia."

_Maehara itu masokis._

_Masokis, dan bodoh._

Yuuma tersenyum, sangat indah di mata Hiroto, "Terima kasih, Maehara-kun. Kau sahabat terbaikku."

_Sahabat… itukah selama ini kau memandangku?_

Hiroto mengulum senyum kecut, setengah hati, "Tentu."

_Aku memang payah._

.

* * *

_Akhirnya _ticker timer_ tidak lagi konstan,_

_Titiknya mulai berubah._

_Titiknya mulai bergerak menjauh._

_Seiring waktu yang diulur lambat._

_Pada akhirnya,_

_Kita—yang bagaikan dua garis—akan menjadi sebuah garis singgung, dimana kita hanya bertemu sekali, dan seterusnya tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi._

_Dan dimasa depan nanti,_

_Kita—yang seperti dua garis—akan menjadi sebuah garis parallel,_

_Dimana kita selalu sejajar, tapi tak akan pernah berpotongan lagi._

_Berjalan di Bumi yang sama,_

_Tapi tak akan pernah bersama lagi._

_Dan kisah cinta ini, agaknya dijadikan pelajaran,_

_Seperti filosofi banyak orang,_

_Bahwa cinta harus direlakan, ketika tidak bisa dipaksakan lagi._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

APA INI? GAJE, GAJEEE AHHH! CIEH YANG NGEGALAU CIEE /gigit sandal/

Aah Ameru galau :' mungkin gegara kebanyakan denger curhatan temen :| malah temen ngasih filosofi aneh soal garis-garis yg bkin hati ketancep… aduh, sakitnya tuh disini /tunjuk kaki/ /salah/

Yaa, jdinya fic garing lgi deh :P yg nungguin **Coincidence**, mohon bersabar yaa~~ /kena timpuk bata/

Sampai ketemu di fic brikutnya!


End file.
